


Run, don't walk away

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [368]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Dark Robert, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desire, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Footvent day 21, Forced Ejaculation, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sexual Abuse, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Verbal Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Robert ne devrait pas être dans son bureau, tout comme il ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre de choses.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/James Rodríguez, Robert Lewandowski/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [368]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Run, don't walk away

**Author's Note:**

> Lisez les warnings *v*

Run, don't walk away

  
Robert est dans son bureau, son corps près du sien, trop près. Niko peut sentir son souffle sur sa peau, son sourire éclatant le perturbe, il ne veut pas vraiment être aussi proche, il est juste l'entraîneur du Bayern depuis quelques mois, alors il essaye de ne pas trop fréquenter ses joueurs, dans ce cadre précis où leurs obligations sont oubliées si facilement. Et pourtant, il a une sorte de relation avec James depuis quelques semaines... Niko a un don pour se mettre dans des problèmes, et il en a marre, il ne veut pas s'enfoncer encore plus dans ces emmerdes... Lewandowski le plaque contre le mur, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains lui retirant sa chemise sans lui demander son avis. Est-ce qu'il est en train de tromper James ? Oh seigneur il ne veut même pas partager ça avec lui !

  
''Lewy, dieu... Pourquoi ?'' Niko n'arrive pas à s'exprimer, son souffle disparaissant alors qu'il sent encore les lèvres du polonais sur les siennes

''Je te veux coach, c'est aussi simple que ça.''

''Moi ? Je sors avec James, Robert, s'il te plaît réfléchis-y...''

''Ma décision est déjà prise Niko, j'ai envie de toi.''

''Non Lewy, tu te laisses dominer par--''

  
Niko n'a pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase quand Robert plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois. Merde, il ne doit pas laisser ça continuer, pour lui, pour James, et même pour ne pas ruiner ses relations avec Lewandowski... Il ne sait pas ce qui possède le polonais aujourd'hui, mais il n'est pas rassuré quand son dos heurte son bureau, Robert s'installant rapidement entre ses jambes, sa bouche s'appliquant sur son abdomen et son cou... Niko a envie de le frapper pour le faire partir, mais il n'en trouve pas la force, alors il se laisse... Abuser ? Il ne sait pas vraiment, il ne le veut pas, mais d'un autre côté, c'est pour préserver ses relations avec son joueur... Sa poitrine se soulève et redescend rapidement quand Lewandowski remet en place ses cheveux tendreusement, dans un faux élan de gentillesse, qui disparaît bien vite quand c'est à son ventre de rencontre le bois de son bureau.

''R-Robert, arrête s'il te plaît, tu peux encore faire marche arrière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...''

''Coach, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.''

''Tu me fais mal Robert bordel !''

''Est-ce que je dois te bâillonner coach ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser faire mon travail ?''

''Ton travail ?!''

''Coach, ne me force pas à vraiment le faire.''

  
Niko ferme les yeux en serrant les poings, il ne peut rien faire pour arranger sa situation, il a honte... Son pantalon et son boxer glissent sur ses cuisses, et il laisse Robert profiter de lui, parce qu'il n'a même plus la force de lutter, même mentalement. Il a honte de lui, de n'être que la victime de l'histoire, de ne même pas essayer quelque chose, c'est tout simplement honteux... Niko ne sait pas s'il se déteste, mais il est sûr de ne jamais vouloir recommencer. Robert le laisse comme ça, sur le bureau, sa chemise ouverte, son pantalon sur les cuisses, le sperme du polonais ressortant de lui... Le soleil commence à se coucher, Niko le regarde, toujours la joue contre le bois, ses larmes coulant sur son visage. Seigneur, il s'est laissé faire comme une prostituée...

  
____________________

  
''Hey Niko, ça va ?'' James lui demande, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant son dos lentement, il est finalement rentré grâce à l'aide du colombien, James l'a vu comme ça, a vu sa faiblesse, sa détresse. Niko ne lui a pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'il l'a trouvé à moitié conscient sur son bureau, il a trop honte pour accepter qu'il n'a rien fait

''Je suis désolé...'' Sa voix se brise en y repensant, encore, ses larmes menacent de s'écouler une nouvelle fois

''Bébé, je suis là, on va surmonter ça ensemble, d'accord ?''

''Tu ne peux pas m'aider James...''

''Je vais essayer Niko, je serai toujours avec toi.''

''Merci.''

  
Niko n'arrive pas à atteindre les attentes de James, il s'effondre en larmes dans ses bras, repensant encore et toujours à ce qu'il s'est produit, à tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour se sauver. Il est seulement honteux, et tout le réconfort de James n'est qu'un pansement pour son hémorragie interne...

  
Fin


End file.
